


The Nestling Hunter

by WildAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dipers, Forced Ageplay, Forced Feeding, Forced Relationship, Forced infantilism, Gen, Infantilism, Nonsexual Ageplay, Sam is not Deans brother in this book, bottle feeding, but Dean is a hunter though, kiddnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAngel/pseuds/WildAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a Supernatural Hunter who was abused and raped by his father just because he reminded John of his mother Mary.Now Dean is all grown up and is one of the best hunters around but he was also the one people were scared of because of the way Dean act's all tuff with people. One day Dean is just finishing up a hunt when he is kidnapped by two men who have been following him around for a while but they take him home and force him to be there baby but the kicker is that one of the men is an Angel of the lord. Please read and find out if dean every escapes or if he will let these two men love him as there baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Dean Winchester and I am a Hunter. Before you ask, no I don't hunt deer or any woodland creatures. What I hunt is far more dangerous. I hunt the supernatural and I'm good at it but most people are scared of me because of the way I am with people. 

Any ways I'm the only son of John and Mary Winchester. When my mom died in a fire set by a Supernatural being, my dad went crazy with trying to hunt down the creature that killed my mother. 

So, I grew up at the age of four. I could no longer be a child, I had to be the best hunter out there. Now I'm a twenty eight year old man and the best hunter. Thanks to my dad, who also raped me at the age of sixteen. He did it because I looked a lot like my mom at that age. 

Right now I'm in Missouri hunting down a ghost, werewolf, and a few other supernatural creatures. I'm also visiting a family friend named Miss Missouri. I stopped at Missouri's home and walked in. No one was there and I was about to leave when Missouri said 

"Come on in Dean, I'm in the kitchen."

So I went into the kitchen and sat at the table, waiting for Missouri to finish making food. Missouri told me "Your life is about to change Dean Winchester and it will all be for the good of your health."

"Okay, I would ask what do you mean by that but I now how you work." I replied so we both ate in silence. After we ate, I helped with the dishes. When we finished the dishes I went on my hunt. It took me two whole weeks to kill all of the monsters, so I was going to leave Missouri. I knew if I left without telling Miss Missouri good bye I would be dragged back to her house. Where I would get spanked and I didn't want that to happen to me.

I stopped at her home to tell her good bye. After that I left but I didn't get far before I saw two men on the side of the road with a flat tire. I decided to pull over and help with the tire. I got out of my car (Baby ) and walked up to the men who were both taller than me. I said 

"Hi my name is Dean, do you guy's need help with your tire? I would be willing to help." One of the men responded "Well my name is Castiel Novak and this is my husband Sam Novak. We would love it if you would help us Dean."

I walked up to the van and looked at the tire. Seeing it wasn't flat I turned around to find out what was going on. When I did the man that I knew was Sam reached out to grab me. I backed up but when I did the other man was right behind me. He grabbed me and put a cloth over my mouth. I was trying to fight him off but it only took me thirty seconds to pass out from the drug they gave me. After that everything went dark. 

Sam's POV

I watched as my husband drugged our baby. When I saw that Dean was finally out cold I walked towards my husband and baby. After I was in front of them I picked up Dean and put him in the backward facing car seat that also doubled as a baby carrier. I put his pacifier gag in his mouth and I couldn't wait for the day we wouldn't need to tie him down or gag him. Dean would just be our sweet baby boy.

I looked over at my husband and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Then I smiled and said 

"Lets go home Castiel, I want to dress my baby in the right clothes. Castiel drove us home to start Dean's new life.


	2. Sam's thought

I can't believe that we got our nestling. As we drove up to our home, I couldn't wait to get Dean to his nursery and start his new life as our nestling. Now, I am guessing you want to know what a nestling is. A nestling is a person chosen for Angels to be a nestling. They are treated as a baby, and they never grow up because the angels need the nestlings to be with them for a long time. Some angels aren't as lucky as Cas. Few angels get a mate, and even fewer get both a mate and a nestling.

But Cas is God's favorite angel. He gets special treatment from the heavens, as God let Cas stay on earth and gave him both a mate and now a nestling to take care of. God also uses Cas as a messenger and for other special tasks that most angels don't usually get to do. At this point in time, I know you are wondering why we took Dean. Dean has a special bond with Cas; Cas even knows Dean's whole story.

As we got out of our car, I walked to the back car door and opened it to get our baby out of his seat. We walked to the front door and Cas unlocked and opened it. We all walked inside and I took Dean his new nursery. Cas put our things away. And came to join us. Dean's Nursery is painted to look like a forest with baby animals hiding in the trees. I walked to the changing table and laid Dean down on the table to undress him. I put his adult clothes on the floor to burn later, after I was done dressing our nestling. After undressing Dean I grabbed a diaper and put it on him before giving him a special pill that will make it so he won't have no control of his bladder or bowel movements. I dressed him in Bunny PJ's that had the feet covering attached. I put him in his crib and tied him down, next putting the attached lid for the crib over my little boy. I locked the lid down so I knew he wouldn't be able to get out, then when I was sure he was safe I walked to me and Cas's room to go to sleep. Before we went to sleep we talked about Dean and how we were going to get Dean into a 20 month old head space. We went to bed soon, after discussing our beautiful new baby boy.


	3. Chapter 3

*Dean’s POV*  
I woke up knowing that the bed I was in wasn’t another familiar hotel bed; Rather, this bed feels like sleeping on a cloud. The next thing that stood out to me was that there was something in my mouth. I tried to spit it out, but it wouldn't move from its current position. I decided to leave the thing in my mouth alone and began to take a look at my surroundings. What I saw almost made me cry. The room looked like a nursery that you would want as child. It was painted to look like a forest with a lot of baby animals. I also noticed my name above the door. I knew one thing: it was sparkly. I liked that the sun shone on it and made it very pretty. I tried to sit up and escape, but when I did, my failed attempt at freedom resulted in discovering something new. I could barely move.

I must have made too much nose, because right at that moment, Sam walked in. He smiled and began, “Hey baby boy, I see you are a wake! Do you need your diaper changed?” with that, Sam walked towards me and lifted the lid of the crib. He slowly reached down to unhook me from the bed, and when he was through with that, he picked me up. I tried to escape his arms, but Sam is too strong for me. The moose said, “Baby boy, stop that this instant or you will go to the time out corner,” so I stopped and let Sam change me. To my embarrassment I had messed my diaper and I started to cry. Sam smiled, “You are such a good boy for messing your diaper! I am so proud of you.” For some reason, the praise I got from Sam made me feel so special and loved. While I was distracted, Sam had picked me up and carried me out of my nursery. I noticed the sudden movement and got scared that Sam would drop me so I grabbed his shirt in a vice like grip. Sam looked at me with a small smirk, and said “oh, baby boy, I won’t drop you.”

The next thing I knew I was in the kitchen, where Sam put me in a baby bouncer and tied me down. Then Sam said “Ok baby boy, me and your Daddy are going to eat our breakfast then we will feed you and tell you your rules.” With that, I watched Sam and Cas eat. I felt like crying over the unfairness of my situation. It took both men an hour or less to finish their breakfasts. Then Sam picked me up and carried me to the living room where he sat on the couch. After he got me situated in his arms like a newborn baby, he took the pacifier out of my mouth and tried to get a baby bottle to take its place. I fought it, but in the end I was force fed my bottle. After said bottle, I got burped.

Sam began, “Ok baby, here are your rules. Rule 1: You can't call me or Cas by our real names. You will call me Dada, and you you will call Cas Daddy. Rule 2: No big boy words. Your only words will be Dada, Daddy, Baba, sweepy, and wet. Rule 3: You will always use your diaper. Rule 4: you will always be carried. No walking or crawling, because you are just a 20 month old baby and you will act like it. If you don't follow these rules you will be put in time out our you will be confined to a room where you will not leave our sight until we are sure you will not misbehave again.”

After I got my rules, I was put down for a nap. My day was hard and filled with a lot of crying on my part. I had to be but in the corner at least 6 times today for breaking almost all of my rules. Right now I am in my crib for the night, thinking of what I could have done differently so that I wouldn't be here right now. Soon, I got tired and fell asleep. I was not particularly looking forward for tomorrow. It will be another day of baby training for me. Wish me luck!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I STILL NEED A BETA TO HELP ME WITH MY STORY PLEASE HELP IF YOU CAN

I woke up the next morning thinking that there had to be a way for me to escape, but I saw yesterday that neither Cas or Sam were letting me out of their sight. Both men knew I would try to escape them so I could get back to hunting down supernatural beings. Unfortunately, I had this gut feeling that I would never see my hunting days again. 

Another thing running through my mind was, why did these two men choose me when there was a lot of other people that would be more worthy than me that could be their baby and love this type of treatment? Not me, I don't deserve to be loved. Or at least, that's what my dad always told me. 

Right then Cas came in and gave me this look that made me think he was able to read my mind. Then he said, “Oh baby, you do deserve this treatment and you are worthy of it too. I know you are scared of what we are making you, but I also know that you want to know why we chose you so I will tell you. You see, Dean Robert Winchester, I am an Angel. Twenty-eight years ago an Angel was assigned to a baby boy who everyone in heaven knew was going to do great things for this world, but the guardian Angel that was assigned to him was jealous of the baby boy and decided to not to pay attention to the boy's suffering. The Angel did this for sixteen years until our Lord found out that the boy was raped by his own father and his guardian Angel didn't help him. The angel's name is Apolo? and our Lord has banished him from heaven for not protecting the boy.”

Castiel paused, watching my face for my reaction before continuing. “Then our Lord assigned another Angel to the boy. That Angel was me. When I found out how bad the boy's life was I talked to my Lord and He told me to stay on earth with my husband, and to raise you as mine and Sam's baby. We couldn't find you, but we found out you are a Supernatural hunter and we knew a woman whose name is Missouri. She watches out for the supernatural hunters and we found out you were now twenty-eight and about how your mother died in a house fire and your father wanted you to be the best hunter out there. We also learned you would help out a stranger no matter what. We knew you would come to Missouri and that's how we set our trap to catch you. Your Dada and I couldn't love you more, so never think you are not worthy of our love because we wouldn't have it any other way.”

Having dumped all that information on me, he smiled. “Now let's get you dressed and down to have your breakfast.” Cas picked me up and carried me to my torture device (the changing table). I didn't like the changing table at all. I hoped I didn't use my diaper, but to my embarrassment I had. Even more embarrassing, I got praised for using the diaper when if I had done that with John I would have got hit and told to grow up. Before I knew it, Cas had me in a new diaper and dressed in a puppy onesie that has a hood on it. Attached to the side of the hood was some dog ears and there was a tail attached to my behind. 

I got carried down stairs in Cas' arms, then he carried me to the kitchen and sat me in the baby bouncer. Once again I had to watch as both men ate their breakfast, and once again I was mad that they wanted me so young that I couldn't eat adult food. After they ate Sam picked me up and carried me to the couch and took my pacifier gag out to put the nipple of the baby bottle to my mouth. I knew there was no fighting these men about the bottle feeding so I decided to just drink my milk and behave.

After I finished my bottle I got burped, then Sam set me in a baby swing that was big enough to fit me. Sam put my pacifier gag back in my mouth and started the swing up. He also started a vibrator up that was in my swing and it made me relax. I fell asleep at some point, because Sam was sitting on the couch looking at me and cooing at me like I was a real baby. When Sam saw that I was awake he smiled and said, “If that's what vibrators do to you then I need to add more of them to your stuff so you can relax and enjoy being the baby you were always meant to be.” 

For the rest of the day I got to sit in my swing with the vibrator going and I just sat there like a docile little cat. I just knew I would be lost to my new world soon, where I wouldn't even think of escaping. Little did I know, they would soon mess up and I would get my chance to escape. That night after my bath, which I fought to not have but lost the battle, Cas laid me down in my crib and didn't even tie me down. I learned soon why that was, it was because they had installed some vibrators in my crib. The moment they laid me in the crib they started the vibrators and I relaxed struggling not to just fall straight asleep. 

Cas did put the crib's lid down over me and put a lock on it, so if I did get the idea to escape I couldn't. He was probably sure I was too blissed out to notice I wasn't tied down. Cas left my nursery to go to his bed were he slept with his husband and I heard his distance-muted voice say, “Well Sam, the baby is in his bed asleep and blissed out of his mind. I think tomorrow we can leave him untied and just have his vibrators going the whole day to keep him relaxed and happy.”   
The rumble of Sam's voice replied, “I think that's a good idea. We can leave Dean unstrapped as the vibrators are helping him relax and fall into his headspace.” Their voices grew quieter and I assumed they kissed and fell asleep. Contemplating what they had said and how I could use it to my advantage, I couldn't help but succumb to sleep as well.


	5. Chapter  5 the escape

The next morning I woke up with the vibrators still going so I just laid there enjoying the vibrations. I must have made some type of noise because Cas came in to my nursery and unlocked my crib lid. He picked me up, then got me changed into some clean clothes and a clean diaper. 

He took me to the kitchen where I once again got to watch them eat, but after they ate I got my daily bottle. I got put in the baby swing and they left me untied, but what both men forgot to do was turn on my vibrators. I laid there for almost an hour before I was sure they wouldn't be coming back to the living room. I got out of the baby swing and when I was sure that I was safe on the ground I stood up. When I was sure I had my balance I walked to the door, then opened it. I walked out the door then started running toward the forest. I got really deep in the woods before I stopped running in favor of walking since it had been a while since I ran. 

I walked until I ran into a highway where I flagged down a car. “Do you know where Joe's bar is?” I asked the driver and the driver said he knew where it was. He told me he was a hunter and that he knew who I was as all the hunters were looking for me. The hunter took me to Joe's bar where I thanked him and got out of the car. I walked in to the bar where I was hugged by Joe and her? daughter Charlie. She asked where I had been so I told Joe and Charlie that I needed a break from hunting for awhile. “I decided to retire from hunting.” I added, but what I didn’t tell them was about me being a nestling and no longer having any control of my bladder or bowl movements. I didn't want anyone knowing I had to wear diapers for the rest of my life. 

Now I was staying at the bar, working and training others hunters to be better so I wouldn't have to hunt anything ever again. I had been at the bar for four months with no sign of Cas or Sam. I thought I was free but I was wrong. One day I got up and felt sick. I started to throw up everything that was in my stomach. I had been sick for over a week and Joe and Charlie were worried about how sick I was. 

*.*.*

When two men walked in to Joe’s bar one said, “Are you Joe Masters? If you are then do you have a Dean Winchester here? He is our nephew and we have been looking for him.” We heard that he was at this bar sick and we were hoping to take him home with us.” Added the other.  
“Well it is about time someone took care of that boy! Ever since he quit hunting and started training hunters he hasn’t been taking care of himself right,” said Joe. 

After Sam and Cas finished talking to Joe they walked to Dean’s room where Sam picked up Dean and they walked to the car where Sam put Dean in the car seat. After Sam made sure Dean was safely seated, he got in the car with his husband. Cas started driving them home and said, “I can’t wait until Dean understands that he isn't meant to be an adult, that he's meant to be our baby and be taken care of for the rest of his life.”  
“I can’t wait for that either, but Cas I think after Dean gets over this sickness we should get him those special shots in his knees so he can’t walk any more. He has shown he can’t be trusted with his legs,” said Sam.  
“I agree, Sam.” When they got through talking they couldn’t wait to get their baby home and dressed in the right clothes. 

That is exactly what they did after they got Dean home. Once he was in the childish clothes again, they put him in the baby bassinet in their room. Dean will have to earn his right to sleep in his crib. Both men hoped this would teach Dean that no matter where he was or where he went, they would find him.


	6. chapter the punishment

The next morning when I woke up I knew I was no longer at Joe's bar sleeping in her guest room because the bed was too soft. The next thing I took notice of was that I was in some type of basket, but when I looked up and saw a bunch of baby toys over my head I knew Cas and Sam got me from Joe. The only way I could figure out they got Joe to agree to let them take me was to convince her that they were my family. 

That was when I realized I made a mistake running away from them. In the back of my mind I thought, 'why couldn't I just gain their trust and then ran away? But I also knew I was never leaving my parents sight again. I must have made a lot of noise because the next thing I knew Sam was picking me up. “Oh poor baby, you are burning up from your flu. I hope you know what a silly thing you did by running away from us, baby boy, because after you get better I will take you to the doctor to make sure you are over your flu and that you won't be able to run away again.” 

In the back of my mind I couldn't figure out what he meant by that. While I was lost in my thoughts Sam had carried me to my nursery where he changed my diaper. He left me in just that, saying, “Since you are running a fever I will not get you dressed, so let's go get you a bottle of milk. Then I will put you in your baby bouncer where you will not leave mine or Cas' sight until you can prove you will not run away again. You will sleep in our room until you earn the right to sleep in your own room,” he added in a babyish tone. 

So that's what Sam did. He fed me my bottle of milk then burped me and put me in my baby bouncer. He started up my vibrators, making sure they were going. Sam then went to work on some papers that he needed to get done for work at his law firm. That is how I spent my whole day, either sleeping or looking around the room or at the toys over my head. I kept thinking about playing with them. Occasionally Sam would check to see if I needed a diaper change or give me medicine for my fever. 

I knew in the back of my mind I should have never run way in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7 getting better & talks of doctors appointment

It took me the rest of the month to get over my flu. By the fourth or fifth day of August I was feeling a whole lot better. I have learned when to pick my fights with my parents because I found out if I fought every thing they did I would just end up doing it anyway. 

Today I was once again in my baby bouncer with the vibrators going while my parents ate their breakfast when Sam said, “Cas, honey, I made Dean a doctors appointment and his appointment is set for tomorrow. I did ask for that special shot we want for him to have.”   
“That is good, Sam. At least after he has that shot we can keep him untied and not have to worry about him running away. But Sam, I suggest you keep his pacifier gag in for the doctors appointment because we both know we can’t trust him yet to not cuss the doctor out for even touching him,” said Cas. 

“I agree with that,” replied Sam. Then Sam looked at me and said in a babyish tone, “Well let’s get the baby fed then.” I was picked up from my bouncer then carried to the living room. Sam walked to a rocking chair that was now placed in the living room because both my parents had learned that I eat my bottles better and I don’t fight them if I am rocked. I don’t know what it is about rocking that I like, I just do. 

While I was eating my breakfast I couldn't help but think about what they had said about the shots and that said shots will make it where I won’t run away again. My thoughts were interrupted by Sam putting me over his shoulder to burp me then he put me on my playmat and turned on my vibrators. 

Sam turned on the t.v. and put baby shows on for me, then left me to my own because I have earned that small right. At least one of them would check on me every few minutes make sure I was there, but I was just proud that I got that much freedom. I even get to sleep in my nursery now, so yeah I am happy with it. 

For the whole day all I did was sleep, watched the t.v., or just looked at the baby toys that hung over my head. I kept thinking about playing with the toys but I decided not to. I didn't want to slip that far, even though I was feeling more little after being ill.

*.*.*.

I know Dean is starting to accept that he is a baby but me and Cas both know that we still have a long way to go to get Dean to fall into his headspace. We will get there, thought Sam. 

*.*.*.

By the time Sam put me to bed I was ready to go to sleep. As I laid in my crib I heard Sam say, “Cas, he is so much calmer now that he knows he can’t run away from us.”  
“Yes I know Sam, but I still can’t wait for him to fall and be our little boy. We both know he would be a happier baby for it,” said Cas. The last thing I heard Sam say before I fell asleep was, “I know Cas, but I hope tomorrow will get our Dean one step closer to being our little boy.” 

Then I fell asleep not knowing what tomorrow would bring me.


	8. Chapter 8 doctors appointment

The next morning I woke up in my nursery with my vibrators going, and with my lid of my crib over me and locked to make sure I couldn’t run away again. I knew that I was supposed to call out for my parents but I wanted a few minutes to myself. When I felt I was ready to deal with what they had in store for me, I cried out like a baby would to get their attention because my parents didn’t trust me not to talk like an adult, so they kept my pacifier gag in my mouth. 

It didn’t take long for Sam to come to my nursery, and pick me up while talking to me in a babyish tone. While Sam changed me he told me what was planned for me saying, “Well baby, you and I are going to the doctor today so I am going to dress you up so you are presentable.” So that’s what Sam did. He got me dressed then he took me to the kitchen were I got put in my bouncer and listened to my parents talk about adult stuff that I wasn’t meant to know. 

By the time both my parents were through with their breakfast I got mine. While I eat the bottle, I heard Sam say, “It is ok, Cas. Me and Dean Bean will be just fine seeing his doctor by ourselves while you go take care of your Angel business.”   
“Well okay, Sam I have to go. Love you Dean a bean, I love you too my Sam. See you tonight,” said Cas.   
“We love you too, Cas. See you tonight.” With that said Cas went to go do Angel things while Sam and I went to the doctor. 

To say I was scared was an understatement. I was terrified of what the mystery shots were going to do to me. We sat in the waiting room for a long time. I couldn’t tell you for how long we sat there waiting for my name to be called and when it was Sam picked up my portable car seat and carried me to the room to wait for my doctor to come in. I didn't know what kind of doctor they knew that would treat me like a baby for them.

I must have fallen asleep through the whole appointment because when I woke up the doctor was in the room talking to Sam about the results. I heard the doctor say, “Sam your boy has gained some weight but I do suggest you start feeding him some baby food. With that said, you and Cas are taking real good care of him. All that is left now is to give your boy his shots and you can leave.” 

The doctor left the room then a nurse came in and said, “I have two shots for a Dean Novak.”   
“That is the little one in the car seat,” said Sam. She nodded and gave me two shots, one in each knee. I was in so much pain from the shots that I didn't pay attention to what the nurse was telling Sam, but I had a felling that it wasn’t good news for me. 

After Sam got through talking with the nurse he picked up my car seat and carried me outside to the car, then drove us home. I got put down for a nap on my playmat, exhausted and in pain. By the time I woke up Cas was home and dinner was ready. I had thought I was just going to get to watch my parents eat real food, but I was wrong. Sam pulled my baby bouncer closer to him and I saw Sam had a jar of something in his hand. I didn’t really care about what was in that jar but, what I did care about was that I was actually getting food, so when Sam offered me that first spoonful of what ever was in that jar I willingly eat what was on that spoon. I found out the stuff in the jar was pureed corn and I loved it, so I ended up eating the whole jar and a few other jars of good food. 

By the end of my dinner I needed a bath, but I had to wait for my parents to finish eating their dinner. While Sam cleaned up the kitchen , Cas took me upstairs to give me a bath and when Cas got through with washing me, he took me to my room. He put me on the changing table. When Cas got me dressed for the night, he put me in my crib and started up my vibrators. 

However, instead of putting my crib's lid on, Cas left me uncovered. In the back of my mind I thought I must have gained their trust back, but what I didn’t know was that the shots I got today was the only reason Cas left me uncovered. I really don’t care what it was that made my parents trust me with out the lid over me; I wasn’t looking a gift horse in the mouth. With these thoughts in mind I fell asleep not knowing what was in store for me.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning with a wet diaper and I didn’t like it very much so I cried out for my parents to come get me. The parent that came and got me today was Cas, and when he saw I was still laying in my crib on my back like a good baby he didn’t say anything. He did smile that Dean was starting to become their good baby. Cas walked over to me and picked me up, then he carried me to my changing table. He changed me, got me dressed, then sat me in my bouncer in the kitchen. 

He went and got me my jars of baby food to feed me, while Sam fixed the two adults their breakfast. After I eat my jars of food, the adults eat their breakfast and then Cas fed me my morning bottle in my rocking chair. After I finished my bottle I got burped but instead of Cas putting me on my playmat to watch kid’s t.v. he put me on the floor on my butt. 

Cas said, “I want to see something, Dean. Can you walk to me?” I tried to stand up on my own but for some reason I couldn’t do it. When Cas saw I couldn’t do that he said, “That is okay, baby. Can you crawl to me?” So I tried to do that but I couldn’t. 

That is when I realized what those mystery shots did to me and why my parents were so sure I wouldn’t run away again. When the realization that I could never use my legs again hit I started to cry. I don’t know which parent it was, but one of them picked me up telling me I was okay and that me losing the ability to walk was for my own good. 

By the time I calmed down I realized that I was truly Cas and Sam’s little boy. Eventually it came time for me to go to sleep that night and I knew the reason my parents got me the shots was because they wanted me to be fully dependent on them. They wanted me to have no independence and for me to truly trust them, and I knew as I fell asleep that I would truly never get away from them. With these thoughts in my head I fell asleep knowing that my whole world had just changed and I wasn’t sure if that was good or not.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up like I did every morning since I was kidnapped, but today was different because I woke to the knowledge that I could no longer walk, crawl, or escape my parents. At this point in time I can truly say I wasn’t really sure I wanted to leave my new home or not. I knew that I was starting to believe that I was their little boy who needs his parents for everything, but there is still an adult part of my brain fighting to stay and not fall in to Stockholm Syndrome. I also knew that it was going to happen no matter what. 

As I layed in my crib with these thoughts running through my mind, I knew I couldn’t lay in my crib forever even though I wish I could. I knew it was time to call for my parents, so I cried out for them. The parent that came and got me today was Sam and when he saw me he cooed at me and said, “Oh my baby are you ready for a diaper change?” I didn’t say anything to Sam because I couldn’t with my pacifier in. I have gotten to the point that neither Sam or Cas has to put a pacifier gag in my mouth. In all honesty I found the pacifier to be quite soothing, especially when I got my diapers changed. 

With me so deeply in my thoughts I didn’t notice that Sam had got me changed into a clean diaper and had also changed me in to some play clothes. He had then carried me to the kitchen and put me in my baby bouncer. I didn't notice I was in said bouncer until one of my parents turned on my vibrators. That’s what brought me out of my head and to tell the truth I really liked the vibrators because I could forget everything and relax and just enjoy being Sam and Cas’s baby boy. 

As I was waiting for my breakfast Cas said, “Sam, honey, hand me Dean’s baby food and his bottle so I can feed him.”   
“Ok, Cas, my Angel. Will do,” said Sam. With that said, Sam grabbed some baby food for me and also grabbed my bottle and handed the desired items to Cas. Cas took said items and began to feed me in my bouncer while he fed himself some food in between. After Cas finished feeding me and himself, he picked me up from the bouncer and took me to the living room to my rocking chair. 

He fed me my bottle and then I was burped then I got put on my play mat where I just stared at the toys hanging over my head. I guess Cas didn’t have any angel stuff to do today, because usually Cas doesn’t get to feed me or do the other stuff that Sam does. Since I was a baby all I really needed to know was that my Daddy was home for the day. Cas must have had enough of me just staring at my toys and not playing with them, so he got down on the floor with me and he grabbed my hands and said, “Oh my poor baby needs his Daddy to teach him to play with his toys!” 

Without further ado Cas made my hands bat at the toys over my head and he did this for a long time until my lunch time, then continued to teach me how to play with my toys until it became my nap time. After my nap he continued his teachings until dinner. Instead of more playing after, I got a bath and was put in my crib for the night, where Sam turned on my vibrators on so I would sleep through the night. 

Right before I fell asleep I heard Sam's voice say, “Cas why did you force Dean to play with his toys? I thought we both agreed to let him just get really bored and force him to entertain himself that way.”   
“Well Sam, I talked to my father and he said that we had to encourage him to play and show him how because he doesn't know how to play,” said Cas.  
“Okay, so how long are you home for,” asked Sam.   
“For a month at least, Sam,” said Cas. With thoughs words said I fell asleep. 


	11. Chapter 11 Time skip two weeks later

I woke up like every other morning. I just laid in my crib for a few minutes until I was ready for one of my parents to come pick me up. When I was ready I cried out and like the last two weeks Cas came into my nursery and changed me into a clean diaper and my play clothes. Then he would feed me, but today instead of him taking my hands to teach me how to play with my toys Cas just smiled down at me. 

He said, “Okay, baby boy, how about you be my good boy and play with your toys without my help while I do some paper work for my Angel business?” With that said Cas sat on the couch and started on his paper work, but I just laid on my playmat, staring at my toys until I decided I could try it. I thought it might be fun and I was proven right. Playing with my toys was really fun. 

I must have lost all sense of time because before I knew it I was being picked up for lunch. While Cas fed me Sam said, “Dean’s check up appointment is tomorrow but I have to go in to the law firm for the rest of the month. I'm the only lawyer that my law firm trusts with a special type of case.”   
“Okay, Sam. I will take Dean to his doctor’s appointment tomorrow. Don’t worry Sam, I will be here to take care of Dean, we both knew that you would have to go back to work soon,” said Cas.   
“Oh Cas, I love you,” said Sam.   
“I love you too, Sam,” said Cas. 

After lunch I got put down for a nap, then after my nap Cas brought me down from my nursery where Cas put my on my playmat. He said again, “You be my good boy and play with your toys.” Like before I just stared at my hanging toys for a few minutes before I gave in and started playing with them until it was time for dinner. I got my bath and put in my crib with my pacifier in my mouth. Nowadays I never took my pacifier out of my mouth except to eat my baby food or drink my bottles of milk. 

As I was laid in my crib Sam said, “I know Dean doesn’t really need the vibrators anymore, but I like that it relaxes him.”   
“I do too and you should have seen it, Sam. Dean played with his toys on his own, but I can’t wait for him to let go of the rest of his adult mind and just be our happy baby,” said Cas.   
“Well lets get our boy to bed, because we have a big day tomorrow.” So both of my parents kissed my head and told me good night and left me to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12  Another doctor’s appointment and a set back.

Cas came in to my nursery today and woke me up early because of my doctors appointment. Cas changed me out of my dirty diaper and into a clean one, then he got me dressed for my doctors appointment. He took me to the kitchen where for the first time since I was kidnapped Cas let me sit in his lap and eat my baby food. Then he fed me my bottle in the kitchen. It made me fussy because I really didn’t like not being fed in my rocking chair but I knew it was because of my doctors appointment. 

As Cas finished eating his breakfast and feeding mine to me, he picked me up and said, “Sam, are you ready to go?”   
“Yes I am ready to go,” said Sam. When I saw Sam dressed in a suit and tie I knew he was going somewhere but I didn’t know where. When Sam saw I didn’t have my pacifier gag in he said, “Cas, are you sure you can trust Dean not to take out his pacifier?”   
“Yes Sam, I am sure Dean will be the best behaved little boy ever,” said Cas.   
“Okay, well let’s go,” said Sam. 

All three of us got in the car and Sam drove us to my doctor’s office. He kissed Cas goodbye and said, “Bye my Dean Bean.”   
Then Cas said, “Have a good day at work.”   
Sam said, “I will try”, and with that Sam drove away. 

Cas took me into the doctor's office and signed me in, then Cas took me and we sat in the waiting room for my name to be called. It was an hour later before the nurse showed us to an exam room were Cas laid me on the exam table. It didn’t feel long before the doctor came in and said, “Hi Mr Novak. All I am going to do today is check Dean’s weight, then I will give him the rest of the exam.” By the end of my exam I got a clean bill of health from my doctor. 

After my appointment Cas took me to see Missouri. When we got there John Winchester, a man who I had thought had died, saw me in a man’s arms dressed like a baby. He said, “Dean Robert Winchester, how dare you let someone treat you like you are weak and fragile when you are not! You are a no good son of a whore!” By the time John had got through yelling at me some of my adult mind came back, the part where I was supposed to be the best hunter and not a baby. 

Cas said, “You have no right yelling at Dean and I will ask you to leave my boy alone!” With that said Cas popped us out of there and back to our home in the woods. Cas tried every thing to get me to play but all I could think about was John's reaction. When Sam came home I was sitting in time out. 

He asked Cas why I was in time out and Cas told Sam about how we accidentally ran into my birth father and that it set me back in my falling into headspace. I had refused to play. By the time Sam And Cas put me to bed I knew they where both worried that they would have to start all over again with me. Unbeknown to me, both were praying it wouldn't happen but we would all just have to wait and see.


	13. Chapter 13  Cas gets advice and Dean gets his first plush animals

The next morning I just laid in my crib not wanting to leave my bed because of seeing my birth father yesterday. I had two different me's fighting for dominance in my head. One part of me wants to be the baby but the other, because of John, wants to be the hunter. I was so stuck in my thoughts that I didn’t notice that Cas had walked in to my nursery. When he saw I was awake he picked me up and in doing so brought me out of my thoughts. 

I let him change me into my diaper and some playing clothes, then let him feed me and put me on my playmat. When Cas saw I wouldn’t play with my toys at all he said, “Sam, would you please watch Dean for a little bit? I need to ask my Father what he thinks.”   
“Okay Cas, I can do that. See you in a little bit,” said Sam. With that said Cas popped out of the living room

~.~.~

Cas popped into Heaven and walked to were he knew God was. To Cas God is his Father, so when he saw God he said, “Father I need to tell you something and to get your view on things.”   
“Well talk my son,” said God.   
Well I took Dean to the doctor and since he did so well, I decided to let him visit Miss Missouri. His birth father was there and he yelled at Dean. Now Dean won’t act like he is supposed to and we had him so close to being in his headspace. Now he won’t play or interact with us like he usually does,” said Cas.   
“Let me give you some advice. Your boy went into his shell and I have to tell you that he needs a friend. I don’t mean a human friend, you need to get him a stuffed animal. If you get him one just make sure it is big enough for him to cuddle and play with,” said God. 

With that piece of advice in mind Cas popped out of Heaven and behind the back of a toy store. He walked until he got to the front of the store, then walked into the store and to the stuffed animals aisle. He looked at all the animals that were on the shelves. He didn’t see any stuffed animals that would be right for his baby and was about to leave when he saw a big wolf stuffed animal that had Angel wings on it. 

He thought it was perfect for his boy so he picked it up and brought it to the front of the store and bought it. Then he walked to an unpopulated place and popped home where he walked into the living room and said, “Sam you can go to work. I got something for Dean.” 

When Sam saw the stuffed animal that Cas got for Dean he said, “I hope that what you have planned is going to work.” Sam went to work and Cas used his grace to clean Dean’s new friend before he put the wolf next to Dean who was napping at this point. Dean instinctively reached over and grabbed the wolf.

~.~.~ 

When I woke from my nap I looked at my new friend and I didn’t want to lose him. By the time lunch came around I was starting to act right. My wolf was just so fluffy. When Sam came home I was almost back to normal. Sam asked, “What is your new friends name?” 

I still hadn't accepted my pacifier and tried to say in baby words, “I don’t know dada. I’s still thinking about it.”   
“Okay Dean, you can think of a name for your friend,” said Sam. By the time I was put to bed I had accepted wearing my pacifier on a clip attached to my shirt. Of course my new friend was put in the crib with me. My parents left me to sleep, both praying that my new  friend would help me get back to normal. 


	14. The story behind the shots and how Cas and Sam found Dean’s doctor.

The shots that were given to Dean have been around for a very long time. The shots were made for the Angels who found someone who would be a hatchling. The shots helped the human accept that they were no longer meant to be adults anymore and were children again who would grow up again and turn into angels. Each Hatchling varied in age range, so the shots were meant for hatchlings who are younger in mindspace. One shot only made the human not have good balance so they look like a toddler still getting their balance. The second shot was to only allow an human to crawl. The shot sequence stopped there because the Angels never had a hatchling younger than crawling age, until Cas was assigned to Dean. Dean just so happened to be the first Nestling to ever happen in Angel history. That made the Angels think that since Dean would be too young to walk or even crawl he was meant just to be taken care of by his angel guardian. The Angels decided to make the shots permanent. Hatchlings grow up to be angels but nestlings aren’t meant to be away from any adult and to never grow up like Peter Pan. Cas and Sam met Dean’s doctor Daniel Smith, who is an Angel that God appointed to take care of said Hatchlings. The reason behind making Hatchlings was to make more Angels because God wanted all his Angels to love human kind and the best way to do that was to make angels take care of a human and to get a new angel in the process. Now you now the story behind the shots and the doctor and the history behind hatchlings. 


	15. Chapter 14   Dean names his friend and starts to act normal again.

he next day I woke up in my crib with my adult mind arguing with my new little side about calling my parents Daddy and Dada in and out of my head. I had to agree that it would help me be the baby boy my parents want but me and my little side agreed that for today they could still be our parents. Right now thought I had to decide what to name my new friend. I do miss Bobby a lot and since I see him as a father like figure I named him Bobby. I called him Bob for short though, because I knew if I kept up the way I was I would soon be in my head space and I wouldn’t be able to say Bobby. 

As I got through my thoughts I realized I was in a dirty diaper and I was hungry so I called out to my parents. Of course it was Cas that came and got me because Sam has been having to get up early and leave me with Cas but I didn’t mind that. When Cas saw me he smiled and said, “Good morning, baby boy. I see you like your friend. Have you named him yet?”   
I nodded and took out my pacifier and said, “His name is Bobby but I call him Bob.” Then I stuck my pacifier back in my mouth.   
“I like that name. Well let’s get you and Bobby out of your crib and dressed for the day,” said Cas. 

So that’s what we did, then I got fed my breakfast and then my bottle in my rocking chair. After my bottle instead of being set on my playmat like always I was put in a baby swing that is in front of the T.V.. Me and my new friend Bob got to sit in my swing watching cartoons and when I got bored I just let my swing rock me to sleep, and Cas even let me sleep in my swing.  

When I woke from my nap Cas was fixing me my afternoon snack, but I cried out for him because I no longer had my pacifier and I had a dirty diaper. Cas came into the living room and said, “Oh my poor baby, did you lose your chewy? Well let me see if I can find it.” Cas got down on the floor to find my pacifier and when he did he said, “Look I here, I found my little boys chewy.” I tried to reach for it but Cas said, “Hold on honey, let me clean it first then you can have it back.” So Cas cleaned my chewy then brought it back to me and put the pacifier in my mouth. He must have smelled that I needed a diaper change and just smiled and said, “Let’s get you into a clean diaper, then you can play on your playmat until lunch. Then you can play some more until dinner how does that sound, my little man?” 

I just nodded because I was still tired from my nap. Cas took me to my nursery and changed me into a clean diaper then brought me back to the living room and left me on my playmat. I just looked at my toys that hung over my head but I wasn’t in the mood just yet to play with them. Instead I played with Bob. I knew I was lost in my own world making up stories of me and Bob going on some really cool adventures. What brought me out of my little world was when I felt myself being picked up and I instinctively whined. I was told, “It’s okay, baby boy, it’s just Daddy. Time to feed my boy, then you can play with Bobby some more.” 

I got fed my baby food and my lunch bottle then I was burped. Cas laid me on my playmat then handed me Bob so I could play some more. I got lost in my mind again but I didn’t care, I was having fun. I was brought out of my little world when Cas picked me up and brought me to the kitchen so I could eat my dinner and to my surprise Sam was home on time for dinner. After dinner Sam gave me my bath, then got me dressed for bed. I was then fed my night time bottle and was burped then put to bed with my pacifier and my vibrators on. I was ready to sleep until I noticed Bob was missing. I took out my pacifier and said to Sam, “I no has Bob.” 

Sam said, “Cas, do you know what a Bob is and where it’s at because Dean wants it.”  
“Oh, Bob is Dean’s stuffed wolf I got him. He named it Bobby but is calling it Bob for short, and yes I know where it is I will bring it up.”

Cas brought up my toy and handed it to me then he kissed me good night. As I fell asleep I heard Cas say, “Tomorrow I will get him to play with his other toys and hope he will just play with them. Not that I don’t like that he is playing with his wolf as something for him to carry around or chew on his ear, but I am glad he is going back to normal.”  
“I am too Cas,” was the last words I heard before I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 15  Learning to play again and calling the parents Daddy and Dada for the first time ( out loud and in his head)

The next morning started like all the other mornings did for me, but today was a little different. Cas left me on my playmat and took my hands and started to help me bat at the toys and I knew what he wanted from me. After he did this for an hour he let go of my hands and said, “You play with your toys and let daddy work.” 

So that’s what I did and for the first time ever I let my little side take over. Not fully, but enough that I would start giggling every time I hit one of my toys. I was having fun just being myself and letting my Daddy and Dada take care of me, but somewhere in my playing I lost my pacifier. I noticed it was gone when I didn’t feel a familiar weight in my mouth and I cried out, “Daddy, chewy gone!” 

I must have surprised my Daddy because he said, “Dean, can you stay that again?”   
“Daddy, chewy gone,” I said.   
“Oh my poor baby, well let’s see if Daddy can find your chewy for you,” said Daddy. Daddy got down on all fours and crawled around my playmat until he found my chewy, and when he did he said, “Dean, I will be right back with your chewy I have to go clean it so you don’t get sick again.” Cas went and washed my chewy, then brought it back to me and put it in my mouth. 

Before he went back to his work I said around my chewy, “Tank yous, Da-dd-y.”   
“You are welcome,” said my Daddy. Then I went back to play with my toys. Somewhere in my playing I must have gotten tired and fallen asleep because the next thing I know is I am being picked up for a diaper change and my lunch. When Daddy saw I was awake he smiled and said, “Have a good nap, my little jumping bean?” I just nodded because I was still tired from my nap. 

After my change Daddy took me to the kitchen and put me in my bouncer while he got my food. When he got the jar of baby food he wanted to feed me he opened the jar then grabbed a spoon to feed me. He walked to my bouncer where he grabbed his chair and fed me my food. I liked it; it was sweet potatoes, one of my favorites of the baby food. After my lunch and my bottle I was allowed to play in my baby swing while I watched cartoons. I did this for awhile but I was still tired from my nap so I ended up taking another nap in my baby swing with Bob not caring about anything. 

By the time I awoke again Dada was suppose to be home in about three or four hours. When Daddy saw I was awake he smiled and said, “Hey baby boy, let’s get you out of your swing and on to your playmat so you can play until Dada gets home.” So I got to play while Daddy did Daddy things. 

It must have been time for dinner because Daddy came and picked me up from my playmat then carried me to the kitchen. Dada was already seting the table so he and Daddy can eat the Daddy and Dada food that I never got to eat except for on rare days. Today must be one of those rare days because Daddy and Dada cut up some of their food and put it in my bowl. Dada fed me my dinner because he doesn’t get the chance to feed me while he has to work. I listened to my Daddy and Dada talk and heard Dada say, “Next month is October. Do you think Dean is ready for his first trick or treating experience? I want to dress him up in a cute costume for Halloween.” 

“I think he will be just fine for Halloween. I am hoping by that time Dean is at least almost fully in his headspace,” said Daddy. 

When my Daddy and Dada got me to bed I was tired, so both of them took me to my nursery and put me to bed. They both kissed my forehead and told me they loved me and for the first time ever I told them I loved them back without taking out my pacifier. Right before I fell asleep I heard one of my Daddies say, “Dean has come so far since he came to live with us. I am so happy that we are one step closer to getting your baby boy.” It must have been Sam, because Cas replied, “I know Sam, let's go to bed.” With those words said I fell asleep knowing that for once in my life I was loved. 


	17. Chapter 16  Time Skip to Dean’s first Halloween and his first time meeting a Hatchling and a bully.

Today is Halloween and I didn’t know what was going on because I didn’t know what day it was. I just knew my Daddies were putting up weird things and they also got these round orange things that I couldn’t play with for some reason. By the afternoon Daddy came and picked me up from my playmat and said, “Let’s get you dressed and ready for later on today.” With that said, Daddy took me to my nursery where he undressed me and changed my diaper. Instead of dressing me up back into my play clothes he walked to my closet and brought something out and to my changing table. He said, “My little Angel Bunny. Lets get my bunny dressed in your little bunny outfit.” 

So Daddy dressed me in a bunny suit. Then he carried me to the bathroom and held me in front of the mirror and said, “Don’t you look cute, my little angel bunny!” I looked in the mirror and saw that I was indeed dressed like a bunny but I also had angel wings on my back and a halo on top of my head. Now I know why my Daddy kept calling me his little angel bunny today. 

After Daddy showed me what I looked like he carried me to the living room where he walked to this new thing that looked like my carrier but was attached to something with wheels. I would learn later that my new device was a baby stroller. My Daddy put me in my new device and handed me Bob, who was also dressed up like a little hunter. Then Daddy went to go get dressed in his outfit. While Daddy got dressed Dada had walked in to the living room dressed like a deer, well a buck to be more accurate. I started to notice a pattern here, and when Daddy came back he was dressed like a lion. I noticed we all had wings attached to our backs and halos on our heads which I knew meant we were all going out as a family of Angel animals. 

Once my Daddies made sure they had everything they needed for me and themselves, Daddy popped us to the Angel community where I saw a big bunch of angels standing in a group. When they saw my Daddies they said, “Hey, brothers. I see you came and brought the nestling. He looks really cute, we are just waiting for the bigger kids to get ready then we can all go tricker treating. I do suggest you take Dean over to the younger Hatchlings so he can have some friends.” 

So my Daddy did, he took me over to where they had set up a big play pen for the younger hatchlings. He took me out of my new stroller but before he did he got out a portable version of my playmat on the ground. He set me on my playmat and right as he sat me down a woman walked up to my Daddy saying, “Hey Cas, that sure is a cute baby stroller.”   
“Well thank you, Hannah, only the best for my nestling. Oh and I have to thank you for helping me find my boy,” said my Daddy.   
“You are welcome, Cas,” said Hannah. 

Then Daddy turned to me and said, “Me and your Dada will be talking over there with the adults. You behave for Hannah and make some friends while we wait for the teenagers to get ready.” With that said my Daddy left me and Bob after he made sure I had my chewy. After my Daddy left a little girl who was dressed as a kitty cat crawled over to me with her unicorn stuffed animal and said, “I is Molly. Who is you?”   
I said around my chewy, “I is Dean and my fwreind is Bobby but I call him Bob. What is your fwreinds name?”   
Molly smiled and said, “Her name is Flower, do you want to be friends?” I just nodded my consent of us being friends. So me and Molly played with each other up until some big kids came over to us and one of the boys picked me up and called me some mean names. Him and his friends hit me and no one saw except Molly who said, “I going to tell my mommy what you did!” I told her not to because I would tell my Daddies about it and she believed me. 

After the boys left it was time to go tricker or treating, so my Daddy came and got me. I had fun and I got a lot of stuff I couldn’t have but my Dada promised that he would buy me some sweet tasting baby food. By the time we got home I was tired but my daddies wanted me to be clean for bed so they took me to the bathroom to give me a bath.

Cas POV  
When we saw the bruises on Dean's body both Sam and I realised Dean had been hurt by some older hatchlings but we decided to let Dean tell us what happened in his own time. After we gave Dean his bath we got him dressed for bed then put him in his crib with Bob and his vibrators going. Before we left Dean’s room I said, “He had fun and I am glad he did. I can’t wait for Thanksgiving because we will be able to give Dean his first Thanksgiving since his mom died.”   
“Yes I know, Cas. It will be nice if Dean has fully let his headspace take over by then,” said Sam.   
“I agree with that. Let's go to bed Sam,” I said.


	18. Chapter 17  Dean’s first Thanksgiving and Dean gets bullied on by some older Hatchlings again.

It is now November 24th, Thanksgiving day. Sam and Cas decided to invite all the Angels and Hatchlings to our home for Thanksgiving. I think they also wanted to see if they could find out which of the older hatchlings has been bullying their Nestling. It took Sam and Cas all day to make Thanksgiving dinner for everyone and to get my food ready for me so I could eat with everyone else. 

At 5:00pm people arrived at the house for dinner. I was sitting in my baby bouncer in the living room where all the younger hatchlings were going to eat so I got to eat here too. While the Angels who had hatchlings in the mind set of one to six years old were in the living room with me, at what they were calling the little kid’s table, the hatchlings who were seven to seventeen years old sat at the children’s table. Any hatchlings older then seventeen sat at the grown up table. 

My Dada stayed in the living room to feed me my festive baby food. After Dada fed me my bottle of milk he went to eat and talk to the adults while us children played. I was playing with Molly. When the seventeen year old mindset hatchlings came into the living room, my bully came to. I learned his name is Nathaniel, and he likes to pick on the younger mindsets because he believes in the old saying that says 'older is smarter'. All the other younger hatchlings have told their parents about the big boys picking on them so they stopped picking on them, but since I didn’t tell my Daddy and Dada about being bullied they thought they could get away with hurting me. 

They picked me up from my bouncer and hit me. Molly got upset that I was being hurt again, not knowing I hadn't told my parents like I said I would. I knew I had to tell my Daddy and Dada about these bullies but I let my little side fully take over so I could just relax and have no worries. 

By the time everyone left I was being taken by my Dada to go get my bath. After my bath my Dada got me dressed in my pjs then put me in my crib for the night with Bob, my favorite blanket, and my vibrators going. Right before I fell asleep I heard what sounded like my Daddy say, “He is getting bullied by someone. We have to ask him who it is soon.”   
Then I heard Dada say, “I think I know who it is but you are right, Cas. We have to ask Dean who it is. Let’s go to bed.”   
“Okay, Sam,” said my Daddy. With that said I fell asleep with the knowledge that I will have to tell my Daddy and Dada about my bully. I am so not looking forward to that. 


	19. Chapter 18  Dean’s First Christmas and Dean’s Daddies learning about who Dean’s bullies are.

It has been two weeks since Thanksgiving. It's December 7th when Cas says, “Dean, baby, can you tell Daddy who has been hurting you?”   
I nodded my head and took my chewy out of my mouth and said in broken English, “Na-th-an-iel.”  
“Okay, thank you baby. Are you excited for Santa Claus to come?” Asked Daddy, changing the subject. I nodded my head as I put my chewy back in my mouth.

I have been listening to Daddy and Dada talking about this Santa guy and I decided I liked him because I have been a good boy since I let my little side take over so I had a feeling Santa would give me something good for Christmas. 

Time Skip to December 24 Christmas eve.

Once again my Daddies asked for everyone to come over to our home for Christmas eve. What I didn’t know was my Daddy talked to Nathaniel's parents and to the parents of the other 5 hatchlings who have been bullying me. They set up cameras to catch them in the act of bulling me, but I didn't know that either until they told me afterwards. 

Right now we have already eaten and opened one present as a family tradition. After that all the adults went in the kitchen to have grown up talk while us kids played. Mine and Molly’s fun didn’t last long before Nathaniel, Brad, Chris, Mack, Raven, and Rain came over to us. They started pushing me and I let them because I knew they would get bored soon, then they would leave me alone. 

They got bored as expected, then me and Molly went back to playing until my Daddies came and got me for my bath and everyone was heading home because they were tired from the fun day. Right now I am in my room being rocked and being fed my bedtime bottle of milk. Dada burped me then put me in my crib with Bob and my other favourite stuff I couldn’t sleep without. Then I fell asleep. 

SAM’S POV

Cas and I are watching the hidden camera of Dean being beat up by Nathaniel and his gang. Cas and I call their parents and tell them about their sons hurting Dean and that after Christmas Cas and I will choose their punishment because they hurt a nestling. Cas and I are papa bears when it comes to our baby. The parents of the bullies agreed to our request. With that done Cas and I went to bed with the knowledge that we were going to stop these bullies for good or at least the leader of the group. With those thoughts on our minds we fell asleep. 


	20. Chapter 19  Daddies teaching a lesson to the older Hatchlings, so they will stop picking on Dean.

Sam's POV  
Christmas has come and gone and it is now January 1st. Cas and I have decided to bring Dean's bullies and their parents to the house today to decide their punishment. Since we didn’t want Dean to see the bullies we set up a sleepover for Dean to stay at his friends house for the night. I got up at eight o’clock and got dressed, then went and got Dean’s diaper bag packed. I got Dean up and dressed him in some play clothes, then I took Dean with me to get Cas up for the day. With that accomplished Cas and I took Dean to Molly’s house where we told Dixie, Molly's mother, that Dean was allowed to have some treats but only the treats that are in his bag. 

After Cas and I made sure Dixie knew how to take care of Dean, and were satisfied knowing our boy was going to be taken care of, we left Dixi's and Molly’s home to go to our house to wait for the trouble makers.

At five o’clock Maverick, Shane, Keith, and Chris and their care givers were the first ones Cas and I dealt with. “Look Maximus, we think Mack needs to never hurt another Hatchling or anyone who is younger than him so we say he has to spend time with the little hatchlings and as he spends time with the younger hatchlings he has to dress like a younger hatchling. He must have the temporary shots in his legs,” I said and Cas agreed. This went for the other three bullies and their punishment would be for three months. 

After they left, Nathaniel and his dad came into the house. “Hi Gabriel, Sam and I are happy you could come here to let us talk to you about Nathaniel. You see, we know why Nathaniel is acting up,” said Cas.   
“Why do you think my boy is acting up?” Asked Gabriel.   
“Well Gabriel, Nathaniel is meant to be in a younger headspace then he is in now. He is meant to be in a year old headspace. Can’t you feel his soul crying out for help? I bet if you take him to the doctors they will tell you the same thing I am telling you,” said Cas.   
“Thank you Cas and Sam for telling me. I will speak to him about punishment, possibly a spanking, for the bullying and I will also get him to the doctor’s ASAP so he can get the care he needs. Since you brought it to my attention it makes a lot of sense now that I think about it,” said Gabriel. 

With all the bullies taken care of, Cas and I could rest at ease knowing that our boy was safe and protected from harm. With these thoughts in mind we both went to bed with smiles on our faces. Dean would no longer have to fear the older hatchlings hurting him now and hopefully the bullies would learn their lesson.


	21. Chapter 20  Epilogue: A year later

Sam’s POV  
I watch Dean playing with Bob and his chewy in his mouth bobbing with him rhythmically sucking on said object. Dean is now completely in his headspace; he can’t talk a lot but when he does it’s just little words like Daddy, Dada, baba, diaper, and Bob and Chewy. I am proud of my boy for coming so far but today I couldn’t spend to much time with him because tomorrow is Dean’s one anniversary of living with me and Cas. At two o’clock I took Dean to Cas so I could help Dixie set up the rest of Dean’s party. Once I hand Dean to Cas I leave to go to Dixie's to finish set up.

Cas POV  
I can’t believe it has been a year since we got Dean in our lives and to tell you the truth he is the best thing that ever happened to me and Sam. I knew Dean would be happy with the party me and Sam and the other angels are setting up for him. This is our tradition with our hatchlings or, as in Dean’s case, nestlings; to give their little ones parties for every year they live in the Angel community so the little ones know that they are loved in said community. 

It is now time for me to put Dean to bed so that’s what I did after I made sure he had all his favorite things with him that he likes to sleep with. I watched Dean sleep and smiled in thought of my baby boy’s first full year of living here. When I was sure he was out I left his nursery to go to my bed to find my partner already in our room dressed in his pajamas in our bed waiting for me to come to bed. I smiled and said, “Well, tomorrow will be a big day for Dean. I can’t believe it.”  
“I can’t either, Cas, it feels like just yesterday we brought him home. Let’s go to bed, like you said it will be a big day for Dean. I love you Cas, night,” said Sam.  
“Night Sam,” I replied. With that said we went to sleep knowing tomorrow would be a very good day.

Time skip to the next day.  
I woke up to Dean crying out, “Dada, Daddy,” so I got up and let Sam sleep in while I got Dean ready for his party. It was summer so I dressed Dean up in just a diaper that was water protected and over his diaper I put on some swim trunks. I took him to the kitchen and fed him his breakfast while I ate mine. Right then Sam came in to the kitchen and said, “Why don’t you go get dressed while I pack Dean’s diaper bag?” So that’s what I did. 

Sam POV  
I picked up Dean and took him back to his nursery where I packed up some things I knew Dean would need for his party today. After Cas and I were ready to go our little family left to go to Dixie's house. When we got there everyone jumped out and said, “Happy one year anniversary, Dean!” With that said and done everyone went and had fun. 

Dean POV  
There were slip slides and jump houses for the older hatchlings. Then for the younger hatchlings and me the nestling we got an inflatable water slide that was fun. I even got to eat cake and stuff but most of my food products were in a bottle. I still had fun and even Nathaniel had fun now that he was in the right headspace. Even his old friends knew Nathaniel was happier as a little than as a teen so every one was happy and were what they were meant to be. To think if my Daddy and Dada had never kidnapped me, or when I ran away if they never found me, then I would never know the joys of being their Nestling hunter and I am proud to say I no longer want to.


End file.
